


Mistaken Identity

by mizzshy



Series: Pride Month fic challenge [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drunk Texting, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Propositions, Texting, implied past Chris/Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzshy/pseuds/mizzshy
Summary: Chris takes Viktor out for his stag night and sends some ill-advised text messages.[Day 4 of Pride Month fic challenge.]





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the [original post](https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161280728687/its-pride-month-the-wonderful-people-at-the) over on tumblr for the challenge.
> 
> Today's prompt is 'identity shenanigans'.
> 
> Alternative title for this fic: 'Why the skate squad can't have nice things'.

**[20:51] Viktor**

yuuuuuuuri i had 2 take viktors phone bc hes so drink

but he says he loves u

n he misses u

 

**[20:56] Yuri**

Wtf? Why does Viktor miss me? And who is this?

 

**[20:58] Viktor**

awwwwwwwww he says he misses u and he loves u sooooooooo much

hes so cute ur so lucky

 

**[21:01] Yuri**

Who the fuck is this?

 

**[21:03] Viktor**

its chris duhhhhh

don't u worry im taking gd care of him

 

**[21:05] Yuri**

You don't seem like you should be. How much have you had to drink?

 

**[21:07] Viktor**

hahahahahaaaaa

excuse me mr 3 drinks away from a pole dance

 

**[21:08] Yuri**

Wait what?

I think you have the wrong Yuri.

 

**[21:10] Viktor**

omg viktor says u guys did the pole dance thing again

thats so cute!!!!!

im so happy!!!!!!!

ur a demon

viktors so lucky 2 have u <3

 

**[21:15] Yuri**

Still the wrong person Chris.

 

**[21:16] Viktor**

wow he says u were really flexible

ill bet u r

 

**[21:17] Yuri**

CHRIS

WRONG PERSON

 

**[21:18] Viktor**

hes so lucky

ur both so lucky

ur both sexy as fuck

wouldnt mind being in that sandwich

 

**[21:19] Yuri**

OMFG

STOP

PLEASE

 

**[21:20] Viktor**

wd u b ok with it????

im gd I proimse

 

**[21:21] Yuri**

OMG EW

 

**[21:22] Viktor**

at least phichit said so

hes nice i like him

super freaky tho

 

**[21:23] Yuri**

TOP OF THE LIST OF THINGS I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW

 

**[21:24] Viktor**

it cd b a fun way 2 say gdbye 2 single life

il bring my fav lube

ul love it

its mango flaovured

 

**[21:25] Yuri**

I WILL END YOU

 

**[21:26] Viktor**

i bet u wil

viktor says ur stamina is off the chrats

 

**[21:27] Yuri**

I'M TURNING MY PHONE OFF

STOP TEXTING ME

AND GO HOME

IT'S HALF NINE AND YOU'RE ALREADY SHITFACED

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU

 

**[21:29] Viktor**

and that ur dick is huge wow

sos mine

big dick partyyyyyyy

we cd stuff viktor fullll

 

**[POWER OFF]**

 

***

 

**[09:16] Yuri**

Piggy, you need to stop Viktor going out with Chris.

 

**[09:19] Yuuri**

What? Why?

 

**[09:20] Yuri**

Reasons. I'm not repeating it and you're paying for my therapy.

 

**[09:22] Yuuri**

Yurio what happened???

 

**[09:24] Yuri**

I SAID I'M NOT REPEATING IT!

Just please never let them get drunk together again.

Or tell me beforehand so I can take precautions.

 

**[09:28] Yuuri**

What??? Precautions???

 

**[09:30] Yuri**

You guys are disgusting.

 

**[09:31] Yuuri**

???

 

***

 

**[11:28] Viktor**

Chris what the hell???

 

**[11:34] Chris**

You hanging too?

 

**[11:35] Viktor**

NO

I mean yes but.

I just checked my message logs.

What's wrong with you?

 

**[11:37] Chris**

Huh?

You told me to take your phone from you because you were drunk.

You asked me to send Yuuri a text to say hey.

I think.

Man this headache.

 

**[11:38] Viktor**

You texted Yurio.

 

**[11:40] Chris**

Nah can't have.

 

**[11:41] Viktor**

I THINK SO

>screenshot sent<

>screenshot sent<

 

**[11:50] Chris**

Oh no.

 

**[11:51] Viktor**

THAT'S RIGHT OH NO

Chris I'm going to end up on a register

 

**[11:52] Chris**

I'm so sorry!!!!!!!

 

**[11:53] Viktor**

AS YOU FUCKING SHOULD BE

 


End file.
